mr_men_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Messy (Superhero AU)
In the Superhero AU, Mr. Messy has mysokinesis, the ability to manipulate dirt and filth. Being the newest member of the facility, he semi-serves as the main protagonist of the AU. Origin Story He aquired the powers at age 5, after wallowing in a landfill that was connected to a toxic waste facility, which caused him to mutate. When his parents found him, they were too scared/disgusted, so for the next decade and a half, he lived on his own, moving from junkyard to junkyard. He has done a lot of good deeds before his days as a superhero, like trying to stop a gang of rugged street thugs from robbing an elderly lady and retrieving a kite from a tree for a little girl, but instead of getting appreciation, his disgusting appearance scared them off. One day he came across Mr. Bump. Mr. Messy told Mr. Bump his story, and Mr. Bump took pity on him. Afterwards, he took him to the Dillydale Metahuman Facility, which he now spends his days practicing to help control his powers, as well as fighting bad guys. Powers Mr. Messy's shape version takes the form as a mutant pile of sludge, while his human version takes a more normal form, with a standard superhero outfit. He has the ability to control anything filth related, including garbage, foul odors, pollution, rot, pathogens, fungi, fetid mud and water, and even waste matter. Anything organic he touches immediately decays, and has to wear gloves made of inorganic material in order to touch somebody. He can also liquefy completely into a pile of sludge, allowing him to maneuver through small spaces such as air vents. If he shakes his hair, it will splatter dirt everywhere, dealing minor damage. Messy gets his nourishment from rotten food. He is very slow-moving, one of the slowest members in the facility in fact, which initially gave him a difficult time defeating Mr. Rude. Weaknesses * Normal water * Fire * Rock, steel, and anything inorganic that his powers can't pierce through * Anything related to cleanliness, such as soap * Fast-moving enemies * Attacks that rely on precision Affiliations and Personality Despite the deadliness of his powers, he is a gentle guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, unless said fly was an evil villain. Due to being fairly new to superhero work, he is only a beginner who needs work controlling his powers. Mr. Messy is a recluse who usually works alone, as no one usually wants to be around him out of fear of touching him and because of the horrible stench he produces. The only person at the facility who is immune to his rotting touch is Mr. Persnickety, who doesn't want to be near him anyway due to being a clean freak. However, he does fortunately make a friend out of Mr. Bump and Mr. Noisy, with the latter helping him out with DJ-ing. Despite being avoided by normal civilians, he is still well-respected in the community, due to his hero status and being rather eco-friendly, helping clean up certain areas in the city. He is a foil and the main rival to Mr. Rude, as both have gross powers, and Mr. Messy had a great deal of trouble with him during his first face-offs with him. Mr. Perfect is not very fond of Mr. Messy, but has more contempt for Mr. Bounce, once stating to the two of them, "At least that mobile pile of vomit was HUMAN once." Often he will shout banter and one-liners at his enemies, similar to Spiderman and Danny Phantom. Other Info * Species: Mutant human * Status: Hero * Nationality: American (US voice) Sources * Version 1 (Toxicanvil243's version) * Version 2 (Chickie456's version) Category:The Mr. Hero Show Category:Heroes